White Blank Page
by deathwinged
Summary: In the end, it was more than he could ever imagine. Can be paired with Little Lion Man and After the Storm, or stand alone.


White Blank Page

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST.

A/N: Takes place some time after the series ended. May be paired with other ficlet Little Lion Man and After the Storm, may also be stand alone.

* * *

Brown eyes, brown hair, and everything true.

Green eyes, unruly brown hair, and one in a million.

Green almost hazel eyes, wavy brown hair, simply perfection.

* * *

Slowly opening the door he walked inside and peaked over. "So you're the one making all the noise while mommy is sleeping." He smiled cradling the small child. "Let's get you changed and fed. We'll let mommy sleep a little bit longer." He proceeded to change his diaper and into new clothes.

"What should we eat for breakfast son?" he asked as he placed his son in his high chair. Opening the refrigerator Jack grabbed the milk and poured some into David's sippy cup. Handing it to the boy, David smiled gladly taking the cup and guzzling it down. "We'll make pancakes, how does that sound?" David smiled the best he could with his sippy cup still in his mouth.

Jack loved mornings like this. He had had a long night at the hospital, leaving Kate alone at home with little David Ryan all day. When he had gotten home she was still up waiting for him, exhausted. Whenever he had a long day he made sure the next day Kate slept in and tried his best to give her a relaxed day. With Kate still asleep Jack was able to get his father and son bonding time.

"Alright David let's get some of these pancakes in your belly." Jack smiled as he was cutting up one pancake in tiny pieces.

"Dada!" he yelled banging his up on the tray.

"Hold on son, daddy will feed you." Walking over to his highchair, Jack grabbed a chair himself and said down in front of him. "Did you finish your milk like a big boy?" he asked looking at the cup, David gave at toothless smile. "Good job champ." Jack then proceeded to feed his son pancakes, then some mashed banana.

"You're all done buddy." He said wiping off the excess food that formed on his face. Eating a few pancakes himself, he set aside the rest for Kate for when she wakes up.

"Dada up."

Removing the tray, Jack unbuckled his son and placed him on his hip while he placed some of the dirty dishes in the sink.

"You must have worn mommy out yesterday huh sport." Jack smiled as he tickled David's belly. "Since mommy is still sleeping we'll go play in the living room."

Turning on the TV to watch the news, Jack placed David next to him on the couch with a pile of toys in front of him. Kissing the top of his head, Jack continued on watching the news. The toys had only kept David occupied for a few minutes before he started crawling around and over Jack. David ended up standing on his father's lap with Jack holding on to his waste so he didn't fall.

Jack couldn't help but smile at their son. David was such a happy baby, always smiling and laughing. He loved how his eyes lit up every time he came across something new, the sound of his laugh, and he loved how he would fall asleep in your arms with his head snuggling into the crook of your neck. Jack loved everything about their son. Jack always heard that a person doesn't know what love is until you have a child. In his case, he knew love when he met Kate, and with the addition of David, it became his ideal of what perfection was.

"We're going to have to start on getting you a sibling." Jack smiled. Oblivious to what his father was saying David continued on playing with his father's facial features. Playfully eating his hand, David laughed.

"How are my boys doing?" Kate asked as she walked into the living room.

"Mama!"

"Good morning my sweet angel." She smiled as she took him into her arms kissing him.

"Morning," Jack smiled, "sleep well?"

"Morning honey." Kate smiled back, leaning down for a kiss. "I did, thank you. Did this little one eat already?"

"Yeah he did, we ate pancakes. I made you a plate in the kitchen. You looked so tired last night I didn't want to wake you up this morning, figure you would want to sleep just a little bit longer."

"That was thoughtful of you, thank you baby." She leaned in again for another kiss.

"Sit. I'll go get you your breakfast." He said heading over to the kitchen.

After getting Kate's breakfast plated and pouring a glass of orange juice for her, he headed back to the living room. Stopping at the doorway, Jack took in the site before him. Though it was nothing new, each day it was sweeter than the next. Kate was snuggling with David on the couch giving him little kisses on his chubby cheeks.

With all of the ups and downs they had gone through, having this ending made it worth it. It was a battle against their own demons and an unspeakable force they never knew existed. It was a road that neither one would want to take again, but if they had to, they weren't sure if they would change a thing. In they end they both got what the wanted, each other, and more.

* * *

They all came back. All of the memories came flooding, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Stepping out, he saw her, saw her eyes, and he was home. He was greeted by the others, not with hatred, but with happiness and love. She was the last to approach him. She looked more beautiful than he could remember. They both shared a loving smile as she slipped her hand into his. Feeling her touch again sent a spark through him. She led him to a pew, and as they both sat down, they once again took each others hand, not wanting to let go.

He gently laughed, now understanding what was going on around him. He never thought he would ever see these people again, especially her. Feeling complete, he felt his father squeeze his shoulder before he descended down the aisle. He looked at her with loving eyes, knowing that whatever came next, they'd be together.

A burst of white light flooded the room, and the sound of a child's laughter was heard lightly in the background. They were home.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
